


Party Dynamics

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With Umi and Eli out hunting and the others out adventuring, Kotori is left to babysit Nico and Honoka. Things take a turn for the physical, fighting happens, and some tooting occurs.





	Party Dynamics

“No, I’m serious!” Honoka’s hands landed on the table, making the cutlery on the table jingle as it shook. “I really managed to lull that orc to sleep! For reals!”

“Yeah, and I’m actually the king of the elves. Cut the crap, I’ll believe it when I see it.” Disgruntled, Nico went back to polishing her knives. Somehow balancing herself on the back of her chair, the gnome paid little attention to her rambling companion. 

“Honestly! Super-duper-mega honestly!” The bard wrung her hands pleadingly. “I did do it! You just weren’t there!” Turning on her heel, Honoka reached out behind her and tapped somebody else’s shoulder. “Kotori, you were there, right? Come on, back me uuuup!”

The hunched over figure twitched and carefully set down the torn piece of leather she’d been stitching. She straightened her posture and turned around, a small smile on her face. “Well… yes, but I wouldn’t say it was as, ah… majestic as you made it out to be. You just sort of… tooted your horn at it.”

The bard crumpled in dismay, letting her head thunk against the wooden table. “Kotoriiii, whyyyyy?”

The cleric sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. “Sorry, Honoka. I still think it was very brave of you, promise.” Honoka groaned and rubbed her face into the wood, while trying her best to ignore the cackling of Nico in front of her.

The gnome gasped for air as she almost toppled from her perch, gripping her stomach and laughing so hard that tears gathered in her eyes. “ _Tooted_!? Are you freaking kidding me? I’m going to bust a lung, holy crap - “ 

Fed up of Nico’s borderline-hysterics, Honoka reached into her pocket, lobbed an apple at her, and shouted, “You’ll believe it when I get _you_ to sleep!” The apple beaned Nico in the stomach, who gasped and toppled over from the chair onto the floor.

“Why, you piece of -”

“Fight me, Nico!”

The gnome shrieked in anger and catapulted herself from the floor onto Honoka, who brandished yet another fruit to use as a blunt instrument. Kotori leaned back in her chair slightly, humming in slight concern but mostly exasperation as the human and the gnome fought like their lives depended on it. As this happened, Umi came back from her hunt, Eli with a dead deer slung over her shoulder behind her. Both walked in, and stopped immediately by Kotori once they saw the two scuffling on the floor. Umi sighed in deep disappointment, and Eli seemed taken aback.

“Ah. ...Is this why you usually make me stay here when you go hunting?”

Umi took off her cloak and quietly hung it up on the rack behind her. “Yes, Eli. Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on ao3, nice. i've been on a big dnd kick lately and llss s2 airing means i'm also neck-deep in idol hell, so those kind of mashed together into this trainwreck of an au? whoops. i kind of wrote this on a whim so it's mostly dialogue and it feels pretty messy, but i really wanted to finish something and get it posted. more to come Soon™ (probably)


End file.
